


All In A Day's Work

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e16 California 47th, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: J/D  post-epCalifornia's 47th





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**All In A Day's Work**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** J/D  post-ep California's 47th  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** up to "California's 47th"  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and I  am making no money from them.  
**Notes:** This may be read as a sequel to my last post-ep "He Wasn't You", but all you really need to know is in my world Josh  & Donna confessed their love and acted on it after the Inaugural ball...  
**Feedback:** Is most appreciated. 

Josh got back to the hotel after the latest speech by the President to find Donna, CJ and Andi sitting in different parts of the lobby talking with police officers.  He had to hide his smile as he remembered his conversation with Toby earlier.  It sounded like the guy had it coming to him. 

Josh stood back and waited for Donna, she appeared to be finishing up with the female police officer that was taking her account of the fight.  He could hear Donna laugh and the cop reached over and squeezed her arm as she joined in the laughter. 

"Thank you Donna, you've been most helpful.  I'm sure Mr. Ziegler and Mr. Young will be thanking you as well." 

"Thank you officer," Donna waived as the woman left. 

"You've had quite a day for yourself," Josh snuck up behind her and she jumped. 

"Josh!  Don't do that," she reprimanded. 

"Sorry," he smiled and Donna thought he didn't look particularly sorry. 

"You were saying?" 

"You've had quite a day, meeting with Communists, witnessing fist fights, reporting to the police, anything else you'd like to do this afternoon?" he smirked. 

"Shut up!  You sent me to meet with the Communist and it wouldn't have even been an issue if it weren't for that damned photographer.  I had nothing to do with the fight, I just happened to be sitting there when Mr. & Mrs. Righteous Indignation went off on their little morality play," Donna huffed. 

"I thought you were going to kick her in the shins when she started in on Charlie," Andi joined them and threw an arm around Donna's shoulders. 

"Well, honestly," Donna blew out a breath and frowned. 

"What did she say about Charlie?" Josh asked. 

"She said: `That's the one that was with the President's daughter'," Donna spoke softly and looked at her hands. 

Andi squeezed Donna's shoulder and smiled sadly at Josh. 

"What time do we have to be ready for the thing?" Andi asked. 

"We are leaving here at 7:00," Josh said as he looked at his watch and noticed it was nearly 4:30. 

"OK, I'm going to go shower, this whole thing has left me feeling a little gross," Andi cringed. 

"Do you need any help with anything?" Donna asked. 

"No thanks, I'm still fairly mobile," Andi chuckled. 

"I noticed when you flew out of the chair," Donna smiled. 

"I didn't quite fly, but it was pretty impressive.  I'll see you later." 

"Congresswoman," Josh smiled. 

"Don't you forget it," she winked and headed for the elevators. 

"Hey Desi and Lucy," CJ called as she headed toward them. 

"Yes Ethel," Josh smirked. 

"Look, I know we discussed you two coming out at this event tonight, but do you think you could keep your hands off each other in public until we get back to DC?" CJ spoke quietly. 

"You think we've done enough damage to Sam's campaign already?" Donna grinned. 

"I do.  In fact after that little scene with the Morality Police I don't think Sam would be the only one hurt by making a media spectacle of your relationship right now," CJ frowned. 

"You're right CJ, I was going to suggest we wait as well," Josh nodded. 

"Are you OK with that?" he asked Donna as he looked at her intently. 

"Of course I am, if the President was willing to wait on unveiling the tax plan, I think we could keep our private lives private for a few more days," she smiled and Josh knew she was being honest. 

"Excellent," CJ smiled and headed off to prepare for the fund-raiser. 

Josh and Donna made their way to their adjoining rooms.  CJ hadn't questioned their decision to room as they always had and as long as the maid didn't walk in on them having sex no one cared what went on behind closed doors. 

"I'm going to check messages," Donna announced as she moved toward her own room. 

"I'm going to sit here and wait for you," Josh yawned. 

"OK," she smiled and kissed him softly as she passed. 

Donna came back about 20 minutes later, having changed into shorts and a tee shirt, to find Josh stretched out on the bed in his boxers and nothing else.  The remains of his suit scattered around the small hotel room.  She smiled at him, his eyes closed and a newspaper falling from his fingers. 

She began picking up the room and finished at the side of the bed.  She reached for the newspaper and felt Josh's hand slip around her wrist and tug her down. 

"I thought you were asleep," she smoothed a hand down his face. 

"No, just resting.  I was listening to you move around the room, it's nice," he smiled. 

"Having me clean up your things, I bet that's nice," she snorted. 

"That's not what I meant Donna.  I like having you near me, all the time," he reached his hand up to cup her jaw and pulled her to him for a long kiss. 

He rolled to give her room on the bed and she stretched out beside him, her lips never leaving his.  Her bare legs twined with his and within moments she could feel him harden against her thigh, his hips reaching up for firmer contact. 

She ground herself against him and he moaned into her mouth, his hands slipping under her shirt and skimming along her noticeably bare back.  He peeled the shirt from her body and immediately found a breast with his mouth. 

It was now Donna's turn to moan as her body temperature rose.  She slipped her hands to his waist and worked his boxers from his body before turning to her own shorts.  The need to be naked with Josh was overwhelming. 

They kicked off their clothes and touched and kissed for long minutes, before another need grew stronger and Donna tugged on Josh until he was on top of her, pressing her into the bed. 

"Like this?" he asked as he kissed along her collar bone. 

"Yes," her voice was breathy and soft. 

"'kay," he smiled against her soft skin, but made no effort to move things along. 

"Josh," she nearly whined, but caught herself at the last second. 

"Yes?" he asked as he moved his lips to a waiting nipple. 

"Oh God that feels good," she moaned as she arched her back and forced more flesh into his mouth. 

"I'm glad," he released her breast to the cool air and smiled up at her as he watched the nipple harden more at the contrasting temperature. 

She watched through heavy eye lids as he snaked his tongue out and flicked the nipple with just the tip of his warm tongue.  Immediately the pleasure shot through her body and she slammed her eyes shut as she bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming.  The look on his face was so sexy, she had never seen a man look at her like that. 

Donna raised her hips to his and tried to create the friction she so desperately needed. 

"Please Josh," she finally gave up and whined. 

"Yeah," he agreed as he pressed her hips back down on the bed and positioned himself to enter her. 

As soon as he was thoroughly encased in her body, she brought her legs up around his back and hugged him to her body tight. 

Josh slid his arms under her body and pulled her chest tight to his, his face in her hair as a feeling of complete contentment washed over him.  He was as close to Donna as he could possibly be and it was perfect. 

Soon he began to move, slowly at first as he rocked into Donna's body.  She encouraged him with soft noises and tender hands along his back and sides.  She met him with the tender curve of her body as they completed one another. 

Speed grew simultaneously between them and soon Donna dropped her legs to give Josh more room to work as he pistoned with longer strokes.  He ran his hands up and down her legs ending at her hips. 

"Oh God Josh," she chanted as he moved inside her. 

As they both rapidly approached completion, Donna coaxed him back closer to her mouth by sliding a leg back up and over his hips.  He took her cue and dropped back down to their first position, pulling her other leg around him.  He returned his hands to her back as he pulled her into a searing kiss that worked to absorb their mutual cries. 

They fought between the desire to kiss and the need for oxygen.  Finally oxygen won out and Josh dropped his face to Donna's neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent.  Air recovered he began kissing along her bare shoulder and up her neck to recapture her lips.  

"Am I crushing you?" Josh asked as he shifted his hips into the cradle of her thighs and rested his head against her chest. 

"No, it feels good," she kissed the top of his head as they just held one another for a few minutes. 

Donna turned her head and looked at the clock. 

"Josh, we need to get up, it's nearly 6:00, we have to get ready," she nudged his shoulder. 

"I know, but I'm really comfortable right now," he smiled against her skin. 

"Me too, but I can't go to this event naked, we've already damaged Sam's chances enough this week," she laughed. 

"Have you seen yourself naked?  It just might help him," Josh chuckled. 

Finally he relented and got off the bed, reaching a hand out to pull Donna up as well.  She went right to his arms and held on, stealing a couple of gentle kisses in the process. 

"Save me a dance tonight?' he asked shyly. 

"Do you think we can dance together without giving ourselves away," she smiled as she began to dance him over to the bathroom. 

"Maybe if you tire me out in the shower," he raised his eyebrows in invitation. 

"I'll see what I can do," Donna grinned as she reached for the faucet. 

Josh wasn't counting on sex again so soon, especially with how tired he had been on this trip, but he quickly discounted that worry when Donna moved against him in the shower.  Soon he had her from behind and was moving deep within her as one of his hands moved alternately between her breast and her clit.  Quickly Donna's whole body was shaking as she dropped her head and moaned his name in the most erotic voice that sent him to his own orgasm.  He turned her in his arms and held her against him as she regained her footing and her breath. 

She kissed along his jaw to his ear where she licked and sucked at his ear lobe before whispering, "You are so incredibly sexy." 

Donna washed her hair and cleaned up quickly, leaving Josh to focus on his own shower.  She was standing in front of the mirror blow drying her hair naked when Josh came out of the shower. 

"You sure you don't want to go to this thing naked?" he looked her up and down with the most loving stare. 

"Would you really like me to wander around with all those politicians, naked?" 

"Well no, if you were going naked than no one else would be able to attend," he smirked. 

Just then Donna heard a knock at her door in the adjoining room. 

"I wonder who that could be?" she asked as she stole the towel from around Josh's waist and moved to the other room, pulling the adjoining door shut behind her. 

Wrapped only in the towel Donna checked the peep hole to find Andi Wyatt outside her room.  Donna opened the door and quickly realized Andi was crying. 

"Andi, what's wrong?  Come in," she ushered her into the room. 

"Are you OK?  Is it the babies?" Donna asked quickly. 

"No, no, I'm fine," Andi sniffled. 

"Clearly you are not fine," Donna led Andi to a chair and then grabbed a bottle of water from the mini bar. 

"I was getting ready for the fund raiser and suddenly it occurred to me, what if I am making a mistake, maybe I should marry Toby, what makes me think I can do this alone?" Andi started crying again as Donna attempted to sit in just a towel. 

Donna quickly scanned the room and realized her robe was in Josh's room, so she clutched the towel tighter around her.  Just then the door opened and Josh walked in with a matching towel. 

"Who was at the...?" he asked before noticing Andi. 

Andi wiped her eyes and stopped crying and actually began laughing.  Josh looked down quickly to make sure he was appropriately covered, although he hoped seeing him naked wouldn't prompt such a laughing fit from Andi. 

"I'm gonna...  I'll be....  Bye," Josh ran back to his room. 

Donna tried to keep her blush to a demure pink, but she was certain she was approaching clown-faced. 

"So I was interrupting something?" Andi asked with a barely concealed grin. 

"Josh and I have been together since the Inauguration," Donna admitted as she looked at her hands. 

"Most people think you've been together since the first one," Andi gave in to her smile. 

"We were actually going to attend this event tonight as a couple, but we've decided to hold off on that in case it adds to the fire that is Sam's campaign," Donna grinned. 

"So you decided to have your fun before the fund raiser," Andi teased. 

"Exactly, but we are not talking about Josh and I we are talking about you and those babies you've got in there." 

"It's just hormones, but every now and then I panic." 

"I can't say for certain, but I'm pretty sure that's natural.  As far as marrying Toby again, that is up to you and you certainly have first hand knowledge of what it's like to be married to Toby Ziegler so please don't let anyone else make that decision for you.  Regardless of whether or not you are married Toby is going to be a wonderful father to these kids, they will be loved and provided for and secure in their parents' joy at their mere existence," Donna smiled. 

"Wow!  I needed that so much," Andi smiled back. 

"You look lovely by the way," Donna indicated Andi's dress. 

"Thanks, you wearing that towel?" 

"Josh was trying to convince me to go naked, but then he wasn't going to let anyone else in and that would really hurt Sam's campaign, so I thought the towel was a good compromise," Donna smirked. 

"I thought about not going tonight, after the picture in the paper of Sam and I and then today with those people in the bar, but I'm not ashamed of my life, scared a little sometimes, but not ashamed," Andi struggled to her feet. 

"Small-minded people have small worlds, they don't see that families come in many forms and that traditional is not always best," Donna gave her a hug. 

"Thanks Donna, now go get dressed," Andi instructed and Donna laughed. 

"Yes Ma'am!" 

Donna wandered back into Josh's room to apply her make up.  He was standing in front of the mirror in his tuxedo pants and shirt trying to fasten his cuffs. 

"I'll get those," she offered. 

He held his hands out to her. 

"Andi OK?" 

"She's fine, a little hormonal, a little scared, but fine." 

"She always seems so together," Josh shrugged. 

"Everyone needs to let down their guard once in a while Josh." 

"I know, better than most people," Josh smiled and she kissed him softly. 

Donna applied a little make-up and then headed to her own room to slip into her dress.  She was throwing a couple of things into her small purse when Josh came through the door. 

"Will you hold my key?" he asked and then stopped short when he saw her. 

"Are you trying to torture me?" Josh asked as he regained his power of speech. 

"I bought this dress under the assumption that we would be attending this event together," Donna grinned. 

Josh took her by the hands and led her to the middle of the room, where she twirled around for him.  The simple red dress fit her perfectly and revealed and concealed in a way that was stunning.  Since her blow drying session had been interrupted her hair had the slightest curl to it, Donna had crunched it just a little with some mousse. 

"I've always noticed how beautiful you are Donna, but there's something now, that I see clearer," Josh kissed her gently on the jaw. 

"You make me feel beautiful Joshua," she returned his kiss and gathered their things. 

Josh and Donna found CJ and Andi in the lobby waiting.  Soon Ed and  Larry joined them and before long they were just waiting for the President.  Charlie, who had returned from the police station, heralded the arrival of the President.  Toby had already gone over to chat with Sam about taking over the campaign. 

The President's delegation arrived at the fund-raiser to a small crowd of well-wishers, but no one was struck with any produce, so CJ determined it wasn't a complete loss. 

Once inside everyone went to work and the evening proceeded with little contact between Josh and Donna.  They would pass each other and Josh would slip her a business card and a soft smile. 

Finally Sam caught up with Donna at the bar. 

"Could I have this dance please?" Sam asked gallantly. 

"Do you dare?  I was photographed with a Communist earlier today," Donna smirked. 

"I can't imagine it would hurt to have my picture taken with such a beautiful woman," Sam smiled as he led her to the dance floor. 

"So," he began, "we haven't really had a chance to talk, how are you Donna?  You look great." 

"Thanks Sam, I am great.  Things are good," she nodded. 

"Just good?" 

"What have you heard?" she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"I heard Josh showed up and threw snowballs at your apartment on Inaugural night.  I heard you sat on his lap in a cab.  I heard there was quite a bit of sexual tension in that same cab and it wasn't between Will and Toby," Sam grinned as Donna grimaced. 

"It was a great night," Donna smiled. 

"So what's happening?" 

"We're together Sam," Donna whispered. 

"Really?" his face split into a huge grin. 

"Yes, as of that night.  We laid it all out on the table and decided this is what we both want," Donna shrugged. 

"I'm so glad for both of you, but why haven't you two even danced together tonight?  I haven't seen you both in the same room since you got here," Sam asked. 

"We've decided to lay low for a little while," Donna admitted. 

"Please do not tell me this is like the tax plan?" 

"The love of my life is nothing like a tax plan Sam," Donna laughed. 

"I'm serious.  Are you two waiting because of me?" 

"No, we're waiting because we have collectively made a big enough ass of ourselves this week," Donna grinned. 

"I don't want you sacrificing your personal lives for me," the song ended and Sam led Donna back to the bar. 

"We're not Sam, it's just all so new, we're just playing it by ear." 

"But everything's good, right?" 

"Better than good," she kissed his cheek and went back to mingling. 

By the end of the evening the crowd had thinned to some of Sam's staff and most of the Bartlett contingent. 

"How about we move this back to the bar in the hotel?" Toby suggested. 

"No more public bars for you," Andi grabbed him by the ear. 

"How about the press suite?  Without the press of course," CJ grinned. 

"Perfect," Sam smiled as they left. 

CJ called room service and ordered some food and even more alcohol to be delivered to the suite they had been using for press briefings.  There were couches and chairs and tables and soon a poker game had broken out. 

The booze arrived and before long the party had dwindled to Charlie, CJ, Sam, Toby, Josh and Donna.  The poker game had gone high stakes and it seemed Sam was making more money than he had at the fund raiser. 

"If Sam keeps winning we'll never be able to send the kids to college," Josh laughed as he kissed Donna's cheek. 

Donna froze and turned to look at him.  She had had a little too much to drink, but Josh looked sober. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she grinned. 

"I'm losing the kids' college funds here," he grinned back. 

"That's what I thought you said," she grabbed him by his undone bow tie and kissed him hard. 

"You playing Josh?" CJ asked with a chuckle. 

"I fold," he tossed his cards on the table and wrapped both arms around Donna. 

"You guys are something else," Sam said to nobody in particular. 

"You think?" Toby returned. 

"You're one calamity after another all day, and the good things, the really good things, like an effective tax package and a long-anticipated romance, you keep those to yourselves, but oh no let's have a fist fight in public," he laughed. 

"All in a day's work Sam, all in a day's work," Toby grinned around his cigar. 

THE END 


End file.
